The present device generally relates to a fuel supply arrangement for a gas-powered cooking appliance, and more specifically, to the use of fuel injectors in a gas supply line to control a flow of gas to one or more burners.
Gas-powered cooking appliances, such as stand-alone cooking hobs or cooking hobs included in gas or multi-fuel ranges often include individual knobs that are manually rotatable for direct manipulation of valves that control the flow of gas to the individual burners. Locations for such knobs are restricted due to the knobs requiring mechanical connection with the valves themselves. Further the mechanically-adjustable valves associated therewith offer limited precision in control of the resulting heat output of the associated burners. Accordingly further advances are desired.